bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Survivor
MONKEY SURVIVOR The Monkey Survivor is a high-cost tower with some devastating weaponary and high stopping power at the cost of only ONE Monkey Survivor on the field at a time. To prevent this from hindering him, he can be upgraded to 4/4. However, doing so could potentially destroy you, as unique to the Monkey Survivor is the ability to accidentally kill his teammates. Cost: $15000 Medium (EXPENSIVE? I THINK NOT!) Range: Weapon dependant. The Rifle has the longest range (0/2 Super Monkey!), the Titanium Claymore has the shortest (Half the range of a Tack Shooter). The Assault Rifle/Twin Assault Rifles have the range of a 0/1 super monkey, so does the Pipe Launcher. However, the Pipe Launcher cannot be fired within the range of a 3/X Ice Tower from the Monkey Survivor. Popping Power: Weapon dependant. The Titanium Claymore is tied with the Pipe Launcher for most damage per hit, but the Pipe Launcher has to reload (1.5 seconds normal time). The Twin Assault Rifles have the highest fire rate (6 times per second!!!), while the Pipe Launcher has the lowest fire rate. Backstory: The Monkey Survivor was just your average civilian in a Monkey Town, at least until the town was "carefully removed from previous ownership" (as in taken over) by an unknown bloon. Unstoppable Regen Ceramics killed almost everyone, and the almost is key. A few lives were left, slowly being lost to the increasing number of bloons. Alarmingly, an infection spread among the bloons, turning any monkey that was hit by one into one of them over the course of JUST ONE DAY. When the dust settled, only the Monkey Survivor was left alive, and had amnesia. Amnesia didnt save the bloons, as they were destroyed by the Monkey Survivor as revenge. Loadout: Titanium Claymore: A huge sword about as tall as a monkey, wieldable only by those with formidable strength. A good cleave can cut through rubber like plasma through... Rubber. Ceramic shells are rendered useless, as Titanium is one of the strongest metals Monkeykind knows about. It is a sword though, and so cannot reach very far at all. Short reach does mean that the Monkey Survivor cannot actually hit teammates. Rifle: Long range, tracer rounds. The piercing capability is immense, and because of how the tracers work, it also ignites bloons on hit! The first 6 layers of a bloon usually get destroyed by the bullet alone, which travels through to pierce other bloons as well. Just one small problem, because fire can catch, you might end up burning your own monkeys, plus the Rifle has the highest damage to teammates. Assault Rifle: Medium range, fast fire rate, and very deadly if you happen to be the target. You do not want to be hit by these, as these bullets are similar size to the ones fired by the regular rifle, only not as efficiently, popping only 2 layers per hit, but are probably being firing a good fraction over three times faster! However, it cannot pop metal bloons. Whenever it tries, bullets riccochet in random directions and are probably the only thing the Monkey Survivor can kill himself with. Oh, and there is minor bullet spread even without the riccochet. Pipe Launcher: AoE damage. However, this needs to be unlocked first. Also, it fires pretty slowly. It also reloads. Oh, and this cannot pop Black/Zebra bloons, and suck at damaging ceramic layers. Plus the AoE can teamkill as well. And it cannot be used at short range. PATH 1: Upgrade 1: Bio Reactive Armor: $10000 on Medium Bio Reactive Armor increases the Monkey Survivors health from the regular default for monkeys by about ten times as much. He also slowly regens health at 1HPPS. Upgrade 2: Second Assault Rifle: $7500 on Medium Exactly what it says on the tin. Doubles the fire rate of the Assault Rifle, which stinks if you never use it. Monkey Survivor wields an Assault Rifle in his left hand with this upgrade as well as the one in his right. Upgrade 3: Pipe Launcher: $20000 on Medium Unlocks the Pipe Launcher. Upgrade 4: Crowd Control: $50000 on Medium Whenever the Monkey Survivor or You take damage, the Monkey Survivor increases his firerate and popping power tenfold. The Pipe Launcher can get lag intensive with this upgrade. Monkey Survivor gets an awesome black cape and hood. Path 2: Not Released yet! Category:Towers